Pokemorphs and Humans: A New War Has Begun
by Dimunda
Summary: Sequel to Legend of Morphers. It has been ten years since Pearlinda and Dimundo were born. Ten years since the start of the war against humans, pokemon, and, of course, pokemorphs. What is going to happen to Isabel and the others? Will Kazuma help? R&R pl
1. Pearlinda and Dimundo

"Dimundo, wait!" A boy with blue hair and pink eyes, smiled and looked back at his sister. He was running through a forest. He yelled, "Hurry up, Pearlinda!" A little girl with pink hair and blue eyes was struggling to catch up with her brother. The boy was wearing a blue shirt and gray pants, and the girl was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with pink shorts, but the girl's shirt had holes in the arms to reveal pearls, and the boy had a hole in his chest to show a diamond. Dimundo stopped when he reached a clearing, and laughed as Pearlinda caught up with him, gasping for breath. She said, "Mom said we weren't supposed to leave and you know that!" Dimundo only laughed. He pulled out two poke balls, and said, "Well I want my friends to have some air. We're ten and we can't go on a journey so we might as well have fun. Come on out guys!" He threw the poke balls into the air. Out came a Charmander and a Pidgey. Dimundo held out his right arm and the Pidgey flew to it. Dimundo looked at his sister and smiled. She looked behind her, as if waiting for someone to pop out of the bushes. She said, "Oh I hope mommy doesn't catch us." Dimundo was now on the ground laughing as the Charmander and Pidgey played on top of him. Dimundo said, "Oh come on, sissy. Let them out." Pearlinda finally smiled and nodded her head. She pulled out two poke balls, and said, "Come play, guys!" Out of the poke balls came a Dratini and a Zigzagoon. The pokemon smiled and they began to play.

Ten minutes had passed and the four were all sitting on the ground, staring at the sky. Then, they heard 'hmm hmm!' They looked up nervously to see a tall woman with long turquoise hair, turquoise dress, with turquoise ears, fury feet, and long turquoise ears, and violet eyes. Pearlinda jumped into the air and screamed, "Mommy!"

Sorry to end the chapter so very soon, but I want the next chapter to be special. This is just an introductory. Ten years into the future. Just wanted to see where'd this'll go. See ya'll later. Buh bye now!


	2. What are we?

The woman stared hard at her children. Dimundo smiled and asked, "Hey, mom, what's up?" The woman stared at Dimundo angrily. Then, she exploded, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE?! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU HUNDRED- NO THOUSANDS OF TIMES NOT TO COME OUT IN THE OPEN!? ESPECIALLY OUT IN THE SUNLIGHT!" She then looked at Pearlinda and said, "I EXPECTED SO MUCH BETTER FROM YOU, PEARLINDA!" Pearlinda looked down to the ground. Dimundo said, "It wasn't her fault mom." The woman looked at her son. He continued, "I lead her here and she tried to tell me to come back, but I wouldn't listen." The woman sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but then heard a non-familiar voice, "I think I heard the voice over here." "It might be a pokemorph!" The woman looked at her children, and said, "We'll finish this discussion later. Right now, let's go." Then, they all ran out of the forest, leaving two men looking around, stumped.

Minutes later, the woman led the children to a cave, where a man with golden hair and rainbow feathers on the top of his arms, was waiting for them. He motioned them inside, saying, "Come on! Quickly, quickly, quickly!" When they all got inside, the man moved a boulder that was near the cave, and sealed the cave. The woman then held fire in her hand. Actually the fire surrounded her hand, and now, besides looking like a Glaceon (which she was) she now looked like a Flareon. As they walked down the cave, the man asked the woman, "Where were they, Isabel?" The woman, who apparently was Isabel, answered, "Near the town! I mean, why would they want to go near there, Ash?!" Ash looked at his children, and shook his head in disappointment. Then, there was the end of the cave where sunlight shone. Isabel's hand turned back to normal.

When they got outside, there was a slight hole where sunlight shone. There was a large pond, trees, fruits, berries, and many other plants. Pearlinda looked around her normal surroundings. There was a man with blue hair, red wings, and a long blue tail. He was a Salamence morpher. He was with his wife who had large green wings, a long red and green tail, and long green and red hair. She was a Flygon morpher. The woman looked at her children. Her boy had grey hair and blue fur feet, and her daughter had sand brown hair, and sharp teeth. They were a Bagon and Trapinch. There were more morphers, but not many in this general area.

Pearlinda and Dimundo followed there parents' to where a man with green hair, yellow eyes, and a green tail. As they walked towards the man, Pearlinda looked around him, looking for someone. She pulled on her mother's arm. When Isabel looked down, she asked, "Yes, dear, what is it?" Pearlinda asked, "Where's Uncle Kaden? And Aunt Dawn, and Cousin Elizabeth?" Isabel frowned. She said, "Wait until we get to Paul."

When they reached Paul, they all sat down in bushes. Isabel sat quietly for a while. She then said, "Kids, Team Galactic took them." Pearlinda gasped, and Dimundo frowned. Pearlinda asked, "Then what'll happen to…" She looked over by an Espeon and Umbreon to see a baby Eevee. Dimundo continued, "Their child's guardian?" Ash said, "She'll sleep until we can find them again." Pearlinda asked, "Why don't we have guardians?" Ash and Isabel stared at each other then at the hole in the top of the cave. The moon now shone brightly. Isabel said, "Time for bed kids." The children went on top of a tree and liked on the ground. They looked around to see mere children morphers going to sleep on top of other trees. Down below, Dimundo and Pearlinda heard their parents say, "We need to tell them about their guardians, Isabel." Paul said, "They need to know who they're partners will be forever." Isabel said, "I know, but I'm just scared of what they're reaction will be." Paul yelled, "They don't even know what kind of pokemorph they are!" Pearlinda gasped, and Dimundo's eyes widened, as he whispered, "SHHH!" Ash said, "Paul's right, Isabel, they need to know that they're…." Isabel whispered, "Please don't." It was too late. The children heard him say, "That they're Dialga and Palkia morphs."

How will the kids react? Why'd Isabel and Ash keep that a secret from them? Why did Galactic take Kaden, Dawn, and who is Elizabeth? Did they take them for the same reason as Isabel's mom? Why did they do that too? R&R plez.


	3. Ailean

This is going to be a very short chapter. Entering my new friend in here Ally the Bat.

When they kids awoke it was morning. They jumped down the tree; they saw a girl with white silvery hair, crystal green eyes, a short Chinese dress turquoise like Glaceon's fur, and blue slip on shoes. By her side was a Glaceon. Pearlinda said, "Hi Ailean!" The girl smiled and said, "Hi guys. Wanna play today?" Dimundo nodded his head violently. When Ailean looked at him, he blushed. Pearlinda whispered in Ailean's ear, "I think he likes you." Ailean giggled, and Dimundo, who overheard, said, "Do not!" But blushed even more. Pearlinda and Dimundo called out their pokemon. Pearlinda called to her mom, "Mom, we're going to play with Ailean!" They heard Isabel yell, "Ok, don't be gone long though; we'll be eating soon."

Two hours later the kids were all playing in the pond. Isabel yelled, "Kids time to eat." But as the kids were walking to Isabel, Pearlinda looked at the sky, and asked, "Hey what's that?" Ailean and Dimundo looked up at what she was pointing at. There was a helicopter with a giant yellow G. Ailean looked at her Glaceon and said, "Icy let's go!" They then ran back to an Umbreon man morph and a Leafeon woman morph. The helicopter then reached in front of Pearlinda and Dimundo. The doors slammed open. Men walked out, and the kids backed up. A man said, "You're coming with us!"

What's going to happen? R&R


	4. Battle Mode

As the kids backed up, a man said, "Don't make this hard!" He then grabbed Pearlinda by the shirt collar. She screamed loudly. Dimundo then became angry and actually roared! The man holding Pearlinda looked at him to see his eyes burning red. His teeth grew sharp as he dug them into the man's arm. The man let go of Pearlinda and howled with pain. Pearlinda went behind her brother, who got on fours. Dimundo growled and yelled, "Don't you ever touch my sister!" Three other men came out of the helicopter to assist the man. As they started to surround the children, Dimundo looked back at all of them, confused on which one to take on. Then the men started to close in, and Dimundo was ready to pounce, when Isabel came into the circle, but, she looked…different. She had long, pointed, red and black ears, a long straight red and black tail, her eyes burned red like Dimundo's, her fur was red and black, and her hair was black with red highlights. Isabel barked at the men, as she got on all fours like her son, "Don't come another step closer to my children!" Right after she said, 'children', she lunged towards the men.

A minute later, Galactic was retreating back into the helicopter. Isabel was panting and so was Dimundo. As they both stood up on their two legs, Pearlinda asked, "Mommy, what pokemorph are you?" Isabel smiled and said, "A Draceon, dear. Its' a new addition to the Eevee evolution family." Pearlinda laughed, but when she saw her brother's eyes turn from red to pink, she frowned. Isabel asked, "What's wrong, dear?" Pearlinda looked into her mother's eyes, which were now turning purple once again, asked, "Why couldn't I get into battle mode like you guys?" Isabel knew her daughter was a late bloomer, unlike her brother. Isabel got on her knees so she was face level with her daughter. She put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Pearlinda, sweetie, you'll get there very soon." Pearlinda, who's eyes started to water, rubbed her eyes and asked, "Really?" Isabel smiled and said, "Really." Pearlinda hugged her mom. Dimundo hugged his sister and said, "If it helps, I'll try to help you get into battle mode, sis." Pearlinda looked at her brother and hugged him tightly, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dimundo!" "Kids?" They turned to see their mom's eyes looking at them, and looking very serious. Dimundo asked, "Yeah, mom?" Isabel asked, "Have you kids ever known how to make….a call? A roar?" Pearlinda and Dimundo nodded their heads, confused on where this was going. Isabel smiled and asked, "Can you let me hear your call?" They smiled and nodded their heads. Isabel said, "Good. Make it good and loud for me." They nodded their heads and opened their mouths. A minute later, when they both were roaring, it was like beautiful music coming from their mouths. Isabel kept looking towards the cave entrance. When the kids were done, they looked at their mother. Pearlinda asked, "Why'd you want us to use our call, mommy?" Then, they heard two loud roars come from the cave entrance. Isabel smiled as her children asked, "What was that?!" They heard loud footsteps. Then, a blue blur came out of the cave and in front of Dimundo. The figure towered over him. Then, a white silvery creature walked towards Pearlinda. The kids asked, "What are they?!" Isabel put her arms over her children's shoulders and said, "Kids, these two are your guardians."

Why did Isabel want her kids to call them? What does she have in store? R&R plez.


	5. Maria

"G-guardians?!" Pearlinda yelled. Dimundo's eyes sparkled as he stared at the Dialga. He said, "Awwwwesoooome!" Dialga sorta smiled, and bent down. Dimundo looked confused and asked, "What's he doing?" Dialga pointed to his back. Isabel laughed and said, "I believe he wants you to get on." Dimundo said, yet again, "Awwwesoooome!" He jumped onto the pokemon's back. When he was on, Dialga stood up, and leaped across the lake. Isabel, watching, laughed as Dimundo sent out his Charmander and Pidgey to greet Dialga. Dialga, who lied down, snorted when Charmander came forward, causing the little pokemon to tumble backwards. The pokemon came back up and started yelling a Dialga, Isabel being too far to actually understand the conversation.

What got Isabel to look back at Pearlinda was the sound of Palkia roaring. She heard her daughter, make a noise, and run behind her. Isabel looked at her and asked, "What's wrong, Pearlinda?" Pearlinda said, frighteningly, "He scares me." Isabel smiled, kindly, and asked, "Why, sweetie?" Isabel saw Pearlinda give Palkia a quick glance before whispering, "I saw him in my dreams." Now it was Isabel's turn to be scared. She thought: _Was this Palkia? Or, father showing her who her guardian is? _Pearlinda noticed and asked, "Mommy, you alright?" Isabel changed her the expression on her face quickly. She said, "Of course, sweetie." This time she bent down and said, "Sweetie, Palkia is nothing to be afraid of. I promise that he is a sweet pokemon, even if he entered your dreams. He is your guardian, and would do nothing to harm you, and anything to protect you." Pearlinda slightly smiled, and looked at Palkia. The pokemon smiled, bent down, and put Pearlinda on his shoulders. Isabel stood up. She smiled as Pearlinda laughed and hugged her guardian's face. _It's as if she's known him her whole life: _she thought.

"Isabel," a voice said behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt hands wrap around her waist. She turned to face Ash. She smiled and said, "You gotta go." He said, "Yeah I know." He kissed her check, and jumped into the air. Isabel saw him bounce off the walls, and out of the hole on the top of a cave.

Then, Isabel smelt something behind her. It wasn't the usual smells she smelt. Eyes already starting to change, already changed into a Flareon morph, her hand blew with fire, as she turned quickly around, only to hear, "Whoa you aren't going to hurt me are you, Isabel?" She stopped, her fired hand extinguishing. Isabel sighed. "Oh its you, Maria. Don't do that!" A girl laughed. Isabel was staring at a girl with auburn hair, braded with pink highlights, pink eyes, lips that looked like she had just put on pink lip-gloss. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a black cloak. Above all, embedded in her forehead, was a single red jewel, and on her, eh hm 'backside' two blue tails came out, each having on the end a single red jewel. Maria was a Mespirit morph.

Whew haven't updated in a while. Wanted to put more in it, but I guess I MIGHT do that tomorrow. Going on a field trip so won't have any homework.

Dimundo( the Dialga): But wait don't you have karate?

Me: Darn it I do! Why'd you have to remind me?!

Pearlindo( the Palkia): I told you he liked to annoy you!

Me & Dimundo: Shut up!

Me: Well besides no school work and me MIGHT be going to karate glare at Dimundo I might update before I go.

Pearlindo mutters: Yeah sure you're that good.

Me: What did you say?!

PichuPichu: Hey why did you put me last and Dimundo first?!

Dimundo: Because she likes me best!

PichuPichu looks at me and goes: Kaaatheriiiinnnnne!

I slap my forehead.

Pearlindo: This is fun!

Me, PichuPichu, and Dimundo: Shut up, Pearlindo!

Me: Ok, before anything else gets out of hand glare at the pokemon who whistle innocently I'm going to go. Bye!

Dimundo: Hope you liked it!

Pearlindo: Of course they did I was in it!

PichuPichu: Don't forget, Katherine likes reviews!


	6. The Traitor

Isabel hugged Maria, who hugged back. "I'm glad to see you again," Maria said. Isabel smiled and said, "Me too." She let go of Maria, who saw a frown on her face. Isabel asked, "So, who died this time?" Maria laughed and asked, "Why is it that every time I come, you assume someone's dead?" Isabel looked into her eyes and said, "Because every time you do come you have news and you tell us someone is dead. Now, who died?" Maria sighed and said, "A Vileplume morph, his wife, a Bellosom morph, their ten year old daughter, a Gloom morph, and their two and a half year old baby, an Oddish morph, is traumatized and is living with a Meganium morph and her husband, a Charizard morph." Isabel made fists, tears started to fall, and she asked, "What is with these humans? Why can't they just leave us alone? Don't they realize that Team Galactic killed one of our own? No, they just assume if one of us dies, we could reproduce quickly. It's not that simple. If we mate with a human, there's a 1 in 50 chances we'll have a morph." She then turned to a rock, and yelled, "Why are they so stupid?!" She then punched the rock. A second later, it crumbled.

Maria stood behind her, feeling her emotions. After all, she was the morph of Mespirit, the emotion being. She said, "Isabel, there's more." Isabel looked back, her eyes pink with tears. Maria looked away, as to not cry her self. She continued, "I think someone is betraying us. Someone who leaves here." This came as no surprise to Isabel. After all, Team Galactic found them. That did surprise her. Isabel asked, "Who do you think it is?" Maria looked up slowly, gazing in her eyes. She said, "Someone who leaves everyday." Isabel's eyes widened. She stuttered, "B-but th-the o-only person wh-who d-does th-that i-is A-Ash!" Maria nodded her head. Isabel's eyes narrowed, and she yelled, "How could you even think that?! Ash would never betray us!" Maria looked at her. Right now, any normal morpher would be angry, but Maria felt that once, and it was powerful. She never was angry again, and that was millions of years ago. Maria said calmly, "It's just a theory, Isabel. I'm not saying that it is Ash." Isabel looked at her, still angry. She said, "But you implied it." Maria sighed and closed her eyes. She shook her head, saying, "Even I'm not sure it's him, but someone is giving all of your secrets on how to find you, Isabel."

Isabel sighed. She said, "I still don't think its Ash." Maria said, "I know, and I'm not saying it is him, and I wish to say it's not him, but until we can prove it…." "And how are we to do that?" interrupted Isabel. Maria looked into Isabel's violet eyes, and said, "My brother." Isabel smiled. Her brother. Of course. The Being of Knowledge. If anyone knew, it was her brother. "But…" Maria said. Isabel snapped out of thinking, and turned back to Maria. Maria said, "My brother is fighting in the war at the moment, helping the psychic morphers in the Johto region. He said he can come in two weeks. I told him about my theory and he said by two weeks he would come to see if Ash is the real traitor or not. Anyway, the gym leader, Morty, is in the city my brother's in. I can't quite remember the name, but Morty is on our side. He thinks we're innocent, and that this war is ridiculous." Isabel looked away, and said, "He's right. This war is ridiculous. Pokemon are dying, humans are dying, and, above all, we're dying. Soon, we'll be extinct." Maria said, "That's the goal." Isabel turned back to her and asked, "What?" Maria said, "I overheard the news one day. They said that the point of this war is to make us die out, and become extinct, or just kill us now and become extinct. They called us…." She gulped. "Abominations."

Isabel's eyes widened again. Maria started to cry. If anyone was sensitive to be called names, it was definitely Maria. Isabel said, "They can call us anything they want. It doesn't mean its true, Maria." Maria smiled. She said, "I know." She looked at Dimundo and Pearlindo playing. "I guess your father sent them, huh?" Maria asked. Isabel said, flatly, "No, but please don't talk about my father." Maria looked at her and asked, "Why?" Isabel said, "Because I don't like to hear about him." Maria said, "But, you use to love hearing from him." Isabel looked at Maria and said, "The things you told me were never addressed to me, you just told them to me." Isabel looked at the ground. "I don't even think he cares about this war or he would've stopped it by now." Maria said, "That's not…" she stopped. She never thought of it that way. Isabel and Maria just stood in silence.

Well got to go to school. Dimundo and PichuPichu say hi. Pearlindo, he's asleep. Review!


	7. Kazuma, Stay Away!

It was at least 15 minutes until someone spoke, and it was Maria. She asked, "Has your father ever talked to by yourself? Have you seen him at all?" Isabel didn't look at her, but replied, "I haven't seen him for more than ten years. Since the day I met him." She looked at the ground. Her face scrunched up, and Maria heard her say, "He hates me, and I hate him." Maria said, almost whispering, "That's not true." She sounded like a child, scared to find out that monsters were real. Isabel turned to Maria, who gasped. Isabel's face was mixed with anger and sadness, tears in her eyes with anger. She yelled, "Then why hasn't he helped us?! He said he loved us, but has shone no love!" Maria started to cry. Isabel saw, and hated to see her cry, but right now she was too angry.

Isabel was so angry. She was angry with everything: her father, the humans, the pokemon, and, only now, the pokemorphs. She didn't know why she was mad at them, she just was. After Maria stopped crying and Isabel calmed down, the sun was down, and the children, with their guardians, walked to Isabel. They had smiles on their faces, also some mud on Dimundo, but only a grass stain on Pearlinda. Pearlinda smiled at her mother and said, "You were right, Mommy. Palkia is nice, and he and Dialga told us lots a stories." Isabel frowned, looked at Dialga and Palkia, asking, "What stories?"

Dimundo said, "Stories about a pokemorph name Kazuma and a pokemon named Arceus! It was so cool! They were true heroes, and Dialga said they still live on and are going to help us in the war, Mom!" Isabel's eyes widened. Still staring at the legendary pokemon, Isabel said to the children, "It's time for bed. Go with Maria, and go to sleep." "But…"Dimundo said. Isabel yelled, "NOW!" The kids ran with Maria, not even bothering to turn back.

Isabel stared angrily at the pokemon. She asked, "What have you done?!" Dialga roared. Isabel yelled, "They don't need to know." Palkia roared too, nodding his head. "I don't care if he's their grandfather, or my father! I don't want them to know!" Dialga roared again. Isabel said, "He's not going to help." Palkia roared angrily this time. Isabel said, "Well he's not!" Both the pokemon roared. Isabel yelled, "If he was going to help, he would've by now! What would be the point in let all of us, the humans, and the pokemon die?! What would be the point!?!" The pokemon didn't roar this time. Why? Because they didn't have an answer.

Isabel said, "He hates us all, and I don't know why he's not helping." "I don't know either, Isabel." Isabel's eyes widened and the air around her seemed to reject oxygen to her lungs. _That voice. Please, God, don't let it be him: _she thought. She turned around slightly and stared in horror. A man with spikey and messy brown hair, and violet eyes, stood behind Isabel. He was wearing gray pants, a gray shirt, and a yellow ring surrounded his stomach all the way to his back.

Isabel found words, and they weren't too kind. She asked, "What do you want?" The words themselves were full of hatred. The man smiled and laughed, saying, "Is that anyway to treat your father?" Isabel saw Arceus approach from behind Kazuma. She pretended like she didn't see him. She looked at her father and asked, "Is this anyway to treat God's world? Letting it fall into a war, causing chaos?" Kazuma's smiled faded away. He said, "Now Isabel, don't…" "GO AWAY!" she yelled, "I don't want to see you ever again!" Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus roared at her. Kazuma looked at them and said, "Hush!" He looked back at Isabel and said, "Isabel, I didn't come here to yell. I came here to…" "I KNOW WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU SEE THEM!!" she yelled. Kazuma didn't even flinch, and he let Isabel continue. She said, "I'm not letting you see them, touch them, or even talk to them! Stay away from my children!"

Kazuma sighed and closed his eyes. He said, "Don't make me hurt you, Isabel. Even if you are my daughter, and you oppose as a threat, I will hurt you." Isabel smiled and blinked her eyes hard. When they reopened, they were crimson red. She knew he was closing his eyes to hide them from her. If she knew he was getting into battle mode, she would have the upper hand. A good pokemorph doesn't let their opponent have the upper hand in battle mode.

Isabel saw his eyes opened, and she was right. Crimson red. Just like hers. He got on fours, and said, "You don't want to do this, Isabel. I'm warning you." Isabel smiled, as her fur turned black and red. She got on all fours, and said, "I'm telling you, 'Dad', you'll have nothing to worry about. You've been gone so long, you haven't seen what I can do." Kazuma sighed. He then started to move, moving like a blur. Isabel smiled, moving like him. She said, as they got closer to each other, "I've been waiting to do this for years." Kazuma lifted his left hand, it turning black. Shadow claw. Isabel lifted her right paw, it turning black and red. Draceon's dragon claw. They were then face to face.

What will happen?

Pearlindo: Wat you don't know?!

Me: Shut up, Pearlindo!

Me: going to a dance tonight, and gotta do a project this weekend. If I'm lucky I'll get to update. I'm also thinking of making a talk show with Dimundo, Pearlindo, and PichuPichu and my other pokemon. Tell me wat you think! Oh and leave reviews.


	8. Traitor Revealed

I was going with my sister, Ino, to a party

Kazuma then disappeared.

"Damn it," Isabel whispered, looking around for him frantically.

She then turned around, and kneeled him in the stomach. He let out a gasp of breath, but flipped behind her.

"How did you know?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "I'm your daughter. Do the math!" She then ran up to him, her red and black smooth fur turning spiky and yellow.

"ZAP CANNON!" she yelled, forming a ball of electricity in her hands, and then releasing it upon Kazuma.

He held his hands up, and yelled, "Hyper Beam!"

The moves collided, forming a small explosion. Kazuma jumped away from it, but saw his daughter nowhere. "ISABEL!" he yelled.

The explosion faded and she was nowhere to be seen. He looked around for his daughter.

"Did I…kill her?!" he asked as he looked around for her. "I-I couldn't have, I shouldn't have fought her!" he said.

He then saw a shadow under the water, coming towards him. He stared at the shadow in confusion. His eyes then widened. He jumped high in the air.

Isabel came out of the water, her hair light blue, wearing a blue dress, and a blue fin like tail behind her.

"Ice Beam!" she yelled, opening her mouth. A large stream of light shot at Kazuma.

He frowned and turned slightly. The Ice Beam barely missed him.

He looked at his daughter and yelled, "Thunderbolt!"

A huge amount of electricity shot out. Isabel widened her eyes, and tried to move, but the electric attack shot at her. She screamed in pain.

Her body fell into the water. She began to sink to the bottom. Her eyes were half way open. She saw Kazuma look down at her from the surface.

No: she thought: I'm not going to lose to him!

She opened her eyes, and took control of her body. She looked around. She saw to the far end of the lake. She swam to the surface, gasping for air.

"Isabel."

She turned to meet Kazuma standing before her.

"Damn you!" she yelled.

She lunged at him, attempting to bite him. He dodged it quickly and gracefully.

"Stop running you coward!" Isabel roared.

She then bit into his arm and threw him out of the lake, causing him to hit a tree. His eyes closed completely, and he didn't move.

Isabel panted hard and long. She wiped her mouth that formed blood.

"Good job," said a voice from behind. She then heard slight clapping.

Her eyes widened. Kazuma then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She turned around slowly and saw Kazuma.

Realization then dawned to her.

"That was a clone," she stated.

Kazuma chuckled walking closer to her.

"Clever," he said, "But if we were truly battling, you should've realized that that was a clone. You didn't so if this was a battle to the death, I would be able to kill you right now."

Isabel glared and yelled, "This is a real battle! Fight me instead of using clones!"

She then winced in pain.

"You are in no condition, yet you still try to fight me," Kazuma stated, "Why is that?"

"I want you to feel the pain we have to endure," she said, "I want you to know the hardships we are going through just to survive in our own world."

She looked at him, fury in her eyes also with tears.

"You can stop this!" she roared, tears leaking from her eyes, "Yet you don't! Your grandchildren are living a life of hiding and secrets when they could be starting their own pokemon journey! Your son, his wife, and their new born child are taken in for experimenting, while the child's guardian sleeps until she can protect her partner!"

Kazuma just stared at her, not saying a word.

"You have nothing to say?!" she roared, "Your own family might die and you just stand there, not saying a word! You don't care about us! You hate us all! We're just a burden in your perfect life! Was our mother just a burden to you?! Is that why you left her?! Is that why you let her die when you could have saved her?!"

"That's enough!" Kazuma yelled.

But Isabel didn't look like she was ready to quit just yet.

"Why should I?!" she asked, "Are you afraid of the truth?! Why won't you answer my questions, Kazuma?!"

More tears leaked out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want my children to be taken away from me next, Kazuma," she said, "I don't want them to live in fear and hiding any longer. Do you hate us that much to keep them from making friends and training hard to become companions with their pokemon? Do you hate my brother and me so much that you would let this war continue?"

She opened her eyes, and they widened. Kazuma's eyes were closed and tears were streaming out of them.

"You're wrong," he said, "I love you both so much. I regret it so much that I didn't help your mother live. I was forbidden to interact with her, but I fell in love with her. God let me see her annually, and when Kaden was born I was happier than I had ever been.

I then had to leave but saw them annually. Then you were born. I was even happier when I found out you looked just like me. Everything about you, your mother said, reminded her of me. She said we were spitting images, and that everyone who saw you could tell that you were my daughter.

I then was forbidden to see you, your mother, and Kaden as much. I only saw you as a baby. You were so adorable, it was more of an addiction to see you than just doing it."

He chuckled slightly, the tears still falling.

"I love you and your brother, and I would love to help stop this war," he said, looking at Isabel, "There's nothing more frightening to a father than worrying everyday that his children will die. I want to stop this war so much, but the Lord has forbidden my and Arceus to interfere. He wants you to finish what you have started. I'm sorry."

He looked at Isabel, sorrow in his eyes.

"Kazuma…," she whispered.

She understood now.

She walked towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He looked into her violet eyes, and smiled.

"I forgive," he said, "How could I not?"

He kissed her forehead.

"I didn't know that you were forbidden to help," Isabel said, "If I'd known that, I would have never said anything." 

"It's alright, dear," Kazuma said, "I understand."

"Gayoo," a melodic voice cried.

They both turned to see Arceus standing at the edge of the lake, looking eagerly at Kazuma. He moved his head towards the roof, and began to jump.

Kazuma sighed and said, "I have to go."

Isabel looked up at him and asked, "Where are you going?" 

He smiled and replied, "Don't worry about me. Go be with your family. Everything will be alright."

He kissed her forehead again and then jumped into the sky to join Arceus.

A/N (I'm going to put the story from now in Isabel's P.O.V. If I change it, I'll tell you)

Isabel's P.O.V

I saw him jump out of my sight. I now understood everything and felt ashamed with myself for ever saying I hate him

I walked out of the lake, only to meet Maria.

She wore a bright and beautiful smile that she knew I loved.

"Isabel, I have wonderful news!" she said, dancing towards me.

I smiled and asked, "What is it, Maria?"

"Xieu, my brother, said he can make it tomorrow!" she said, excitedly, "We can find out tomorrow!"

I smiled and began to walk again.

"That's great, Maria," I said.

She danced to my side like a ballerina.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked, the smile still on her face.

I smiled and said, "For a Morpher Being, you sure are nosey."

She giggled slightly, shrugging her shoulders.

I then saw Dimundo and Pearlinda. They were asleep on the top of their tree, Dialga and Palkia lying below to keep watch. I smiled at them, and they nodded their heads to me.

I concentrated and began to change my body into the Glaceon morph. I then felt arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled, saying, "Hello, Ash."

He chuckled, asking, "Couldn't you pretend to be surprised?"

I turned to face him, and kissed his lips.

I took my lips off his and said, "Nope."

He smiled. He turned me around to face him and lifted me up in the air.

I giggled, saying, "Put me down, Ash!"

He then sat down, and placed me next to him. The light in our cave like home dimmed, the only light shining was from the moon. I saw younglings climb on top of their trees and fall asleep.

Ash then appeared in front of my face.

He smiled and asked, "Did I ever tell you that I love your Glaceon form?"

I smiled and said, "Yep. A million times to be precise."

He chuckled lowly. He put his hands by my side and leaned in towards my face. He placed his lips gently onto mine, moving them smoothly against mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and my back lay on the ground, Ash's body gently on my own.

He brushed his tongue sweetly over my lips and I opened my mouth without hesitation. He then moved his tongue with my own, moving them passionately and smoothly with each other. I felt him move his hands underneath me, to my back.

He then moved his mouth off of mine so we could breathe.

I stared into his beautiful eyes, and said, "I love it when you kiss me like that."

He smiled and said, "I know."

I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled. He kissed my ear, biting it playfully.

I giggled, saying, "That tickles."

He kissed the back of my ear, his tongue tracing it.

I giggled.

I then felt his warm breath hit against the inside of my ear.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing the side of my face.

"I love you too," I said, kissing the side of his face.

He stared into my eyes, smiling. I knew what he was going to say next.

"I think I love you more," he said. He always said this when I told him that I loved him too.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You're so mature."

"So you admit it?" he asked.

I moved close to his lips, making it seem like I would kiss him. He smiled, but when I moved away, he frowned.

"I love you so much, I wanted to trick you," I said.

He frowned more, and said, "That's not nice."

I kissed his lips quickly, and said, "I'm sorry."

He smiled and replied, "You're forgiven."

I smiled. I then let out a small yawn.

He moved off of me to my side, and said, "Bed time, sweetie."

I smiled and held him in a hug.

"I can't go to sleep without my plushie," I said, digging my face into his chest.

"Is that what I am to you?" he asked, apparently insulted.

I smiled, smuggling my face deeper into his chest.

"No," I answered, "You're much more than that."

I then fell asleep, hearing him chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard a high pitched scream.

"Isabel, wake up!" I heard Ash yell.

I shot my eyes open to see him looking panicked.

I heard screams of terror fill the place.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shooting up.

I then saw it. I saw Galactic _and _Rocket members surrounding the place.

I saw a Rocket member near me grab a young Ponyta morph.

I opened my mouth, yelling, "Hyper beam!"

The hyper beam shot at him, releasing the Ponyta morph, who ran back to his Giraferig mother and Rapidash father.

"MOM!"

I turned to see Dimundo and Pearlinda in someone's arms. I narrowed my eyes, changing quickly into my Flareon form, and blinking my eyes, concentrating on entering battle mode.

I ran towards the person who held my children, yelling, "Let them go!"

The person turned to me, and I stopped, my eyes widened.

There, holding my children and entering a Rocket helicopter, was Paul!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here you go! 8 pages of new material. I might update soon, but honestly, I don't know when I will. Review for me. If I get four reviews, I'll update much faster! Remember, at least four! I might even update tomorrow! ;)

Dimunda

Angel of Darkness


End file.
